Breaking Free from Reality
by Tenpouin Yuuki
Summary: Adopted from bigdaddykaykay. After being raped, Tsuna tries to hide it from his guardians, fearing that they will leave him if they'll know the truth. But a certain skylark was too observant to be good. rated for Rape/Cursing/and some scenes not suitable for very young audiences. 1827/yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Adopted from **bigdaddykaykay**'s **A Guardian's Help.**

**Disclaimer: this is a fanfiction. If you know what I mean.**

**Author's Note: Oya~! So I finally had the permission to continue this story. Remember that I will only add more chapters to this fic so the original 6 chapters belong to him/her.? Okay? I do give credits to his/her? Awesome fic.**

***throws confetti***

**Changed title from A Guardian's Help to Breaking Free form Reality**

**Warning: CALL 911! RAPE!**

**`oooooooooooooooo**

**Breaking free from Reality**

**Oooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 1**

"Damn that Reborn" Tsuna mumbled to himself. It had to be about 7:30 pm and Reborn practically forced him out of his nap. Tsuna decided to 'forget his books' at school so he wouldn't have any homework. He thought his plan worked but as he also thought, it wouldn't. You see it was just two months since they all have returned. The defeat of Byakuran was a heavy accomplishment. Even though they spent about a week in the future, they all were behind in there classwork. Gokudera was back on pace within two days. He was always the smart one.

After being threaten to be kick off their sport teams. Ryohei and Yamamoto worked together and were back on top in two weeks. Hibari . . well knowing him he probably found (bitten) his way back to his comfortable pace of learning.

The only person left was Tsuna, who was and still is far back behind in his classwork. After being work to death sense he returns to the past. In both heavy training and homework. Tsuna thought he needed a little break. He thought that if he left his books at school he wouldn't need to work and Reborn decided to give him break.

Wrong.

Sleeping on his bed. Tsuna awoke to the sound of a gun click, and knew immediately that it was Reborn. Afraid for his life he kept his eyes closed. Until he heard another click.

"Dame-Tsuna should get his books and start his homework before Leon clicks over again" Reborn stated calmly with another noise.

Tsuna cracked his eyes open to find Reborn on his chest and a gun at his temple.

Shrieking and hurrying to find his pants. The Boss practically ran out of the house.

"Well that plan was a fail" Tsuna said under his breath. He was almost at his school. The Orange sky was getting darker and darker. Walking a little faster he arrive.

'Good the gate still open' he thought. Scurrying though the entrance he stopped to a halt.

Hibari was the name that flew though his mind. He knew Hibari would kill him if he was found in school after hours.

Quietly and quickly Tsuna ran to his classroom. Relief flooded through him when he quietly closed the door behind him.

The classroom was dark and the sun just barely shined enough light. He would have turned on the light but he didn't want to risk being spotted by security or even worst Hibari. Walking slowly to his desk he peered inside. Having a hard time find the books. Tsuna didn't hear the door open.

It was when he heard the footsteps behind him that he noticed somebody was in the classroom.

"Well, who do we have here?" The voice said behind him.

At that moment Tsuna knew it wasn't Hibari.

"Mochida, What do you want" Tsuna said as he continued to rummage through his desk.

"You know students can't be in school at this time" The black hair boy replied.

Pulling out the books. Tsuna straighten his back and faced the boy.

"I am just about to leave" Tsuna snapped as he worked around the boy.

He cringed as his right arm was gripped tightly. His whole body was sore if he didn't force himself to stand he would be sure to fall on his face.

"What do you want Mochida?" Tsuna asked getting annoyed.

He knew he had to act tough if he wants this guy to leave.

He turns to face him. That heartlessly smirk was even scarier in the dark.

The young boss begins to panic when his arm is yanked hard to the ground. Losing his balanced easily Tsuna fell hard in front of the kendo captain.

"What do you want Mochida?" Tsuna asked again his voice a higher pitch from before.

The standing man smirk grew wider.

"You always were weak Sawanda" He said before kicking him hard on his side.

Tsuna gasped and clutched his side. He didn't make a noise.

" What are you going to do? Jump me?" Tsuna said trying to keep is tough complex up.

Mochida chuckled.

Tsuna watched as his over sized Adam's apple bob.

"No" he replied before kicking him in his other side.

Tsuna let out a low grunt. Mochida barely heard it.

"Then Wha- "

Mochida swiftly picked him up and threw him on a desk.

The loud clanging echo throughout the room.

The kendo captain spread Tsuna legs.

"What are yo- "

"Shut up"

Tsuna was smacked. Hard.

His left cheek turned a brutal dark red.

Mochida hands reached for his pants.

The boss eyes widen. Panic aroused through his bruised body. What was he to do? He could barely move his arms.

" Stop, What are you doing!'" Tsuna yelled.

His weak willed hands tried to resist the invasion.

Mochida threw it aside. He smirk grew wider.

" You was always weak Sawada" he muttered as he gain accessed to his underwear.

Tsuna tried his best to kick his way out of the tight grasped. But his little kicks felt like little pebbles.

The young man pushed his arms harder as he felt the rough hand on his skin.

They were just tossed aside again.

Seconds of silence wrestling.

Tsuna felt his underwear slip through his bruised leg.

He didn't notice when Mochida unzipped his pants.

He didn't notice when he pulled his member out.

It was when Tsuna felt something cruel and hard up against his body.

He felt the excruciating pain that multiplied through his skin when Mochida thrust in.

His large eyes welled up with tears but he refused to cry.

His grunts got louder as the pain striking thrust got quicker.

Tsuna never felt pain like this. All he wanted was someone to help him. Then Hibari swept through his mind. He stopped resisting noting that it was useless. He put his head back and shut his eyes.

_Hibari_

_Hibari_

_Hibari !_

_Hibari Please help me ! Please help me !_

He thought. The only person who could help him was his cloud guardian.

He gripped the side of the desk tighter as the thrusts speed up.

He cracked eyes open.

Then he shut them.

He felt something.

Someone.

Muting the disgusting moans from Mochida. He could hear something.

Footsteps.

His grunts got louder as Mochida went harder.

Tsuna heard the door crack open.

Tsuna heard the heavy footsteps approach.

Tsuna heard the vomiting sounds from Mochida stop.

Everything around him stopped.

He cracked his tear filled eyes again.

His heart swelled. Not in a good way.

Through the now dark classroom.

He saw a shade of sliver.

That's when he heard him.

"Doing this vile act in this gracious school. I will bite you to death." He said.

Tsuna eyes widen. He could clearly see two figures back away. The kendo captain's revolting member slipped out of his sacred place.

"What the fuck!" was all Mochida could get out before being slammed in to the ground.

You could hear the crack of his nose.

He yelped and waddled around on the floor for a few seconds.

His hand clutching his bloody nose. Mochida quickly stood and fixed himself.

Feeling the stare of this disciplinary committee leader. He ran from the room not even glancing back at his victim.

Tsuna couldn't stop shaking. His breath was just barely getting normal.

It was the leader that broke the silence.

"You shou-"

"Hibari" Tsuna voiced cracked as he talked.

He tried to sit up. His back felt like a bus hit it.

His legs would stop shaking. And the liquid that he felt between his legs, didn't all belong to Mochida.

"Pass me the tissue" Tsuna small voice pleaded.

" I have to clean this mess." he continued, his voice cracked.

Hesitating for a minute. Hibari headed for the light.

"NO!"Tsuna voice boomed through the room.

"Keep it off" he said a little calmer.

His breathing was regular but his back still ached painfully and his legs hadn't stopped shaking.

Turning to the desk. Hibari pick up the box.

He gave it to Tsuna.

Hibari waited by the window. He didn't know why but he felt this herbivore calling him. He could tell that he was close.

If anything he wasn't expecting to see this. This was the most powerful person he knew and to see him in this situation is sad. He couldn't explain it but his heart aches witnessing it. Tsuna was so small and fragile. He forcefully held himself from rushing over to assist him. All he wanted at the moment was to hold and soothe the teen.

He stared out of the window thinking on what to say next.

"Hibari." Tsuna voice cracked a little.

He didn't move.

"Don't speak a word of this." He said. His voice was solid.

That's when the cloud guardian turned his head. It wasn't like he was going to speak of this to anyone. But being to what to do didn't sit well with him. He was cut off before he could even spoke.

"Do Not Speak A Word Of This." Tsuna repeated. He said it with so much authority in his voice. Hibari felt a shock.

"Nn" was all what was said before Tsuna turned for the door.

He stopped in the middle of the door frame.

"Thank you" Tsuna mumbled before leaving.

It was a couple of minutes before Hibari could gather his thoughts.

He walked out of the classroom. Glancing at the large clock. The time read 9:15. It was then that he decided to go home.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Don't mind the rape scene, it's too lame I know -_-

Do give credits to **bigdaddykaykay****!**


	2. Chapter 2

Adopted from **bigdaddykaykay**'s **A Guardian's Help.**

**Disclaimer: this is a fanfiction. If you know what I mean.**

**Author's Note: Oya~! So I finally had the permission to continue this story. Remember that I will only add more chapters to this fic so the original 6 chapters belong to him/her.? Okay? I do give credits to his/her? Awesome fic.**

***throws confetti***

**Changed title from A Guardian's Help to Breaking Free form Reality**

**`oooooooooooooooo**

**Breaking free from Reality**

**Oooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 2**

It was 10:50 pm when he got home. He could only walk so fast. Every step he took bone crunching pain would not only shoot through his ass but through his whole body. Tsuna knew his tutor was waiting for him. He never came back home so late. When he arrived at the front of the house, the lights, to be expected, where off.

He straightens up his posture and checked his clothes for any blood. He took one bold step. The pain that stricken him was worse than before.

Trying his best to ignore it, Tsuna kept walk. His eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched. Walking up the two steps, he really had to take his time.

Letting out a deep breath he turned the nob on the door and walked in. It was silence. The only existing light is from the little lamp from the side of the stairs.

"I'm home" he mumbled to himself. Keeping his head up, he walked normal. Showing no sign that he was raped earlier. Walking pass a mirror he stopped. He gasped. How could he explain this?

The left side of his face was turning from a brutal red to a breath hitching purple. He raised his limp finger to touch the tender flesh. He flinched at his own pressure even though it was light, it still hurt.

Sighing inwardly he headed up the stairs. Five painful minutes pasted. He knew Fuuta, I-pin, Lambo, and Bianci would be sleeping. The only problem would be his mother and Reborn. His mother because she was probably worried and Reborn because he was going to punish him. The baby had yet to make his appearance. Standing in front of his bed room door he hesitated.

Tsuna didn't know what to do or what to say. He felt weak and stupid. Weak for not being able to protect himself and stupid for letting that happen.

He had to do something about this. About this weak persona he was dealing with.

He clenched his fist. His knuckles where turning a white.

He let Hibari. The strongest out of his guardians, See the embarrassing ordeal.

Realizing these Tsuna was so angry. His brows narrowed and he closed his eyes. He gently turned and leaned lightly on the door. His breath hitched as he thought how more pathetic he is. He was a fucking fifteen years old, Mafia Boss, who just defeated a fucking lunatic, who could time travel and was going to kill him and his friends in the future.

Tsuna open his eyes. He really hated his life.

_Ok, Reborn would probably be waiting on my bed. I am going to make up an excuse and then go and shower._ Tsuna thought. Satisfied with the plan he took a deep breath and fixed his face. He didn't want the baby to see him like this. It will only lead Reborn to questioning him.

That is something he didn't want.

Putting on his usual scared look and opened the door.

The creaking of the door could be heard from throughout the short hallway.

To Tsuna surprise, the room was dark. An orange light came from the window. But it wasn't bright enough to light up the whole room. Glancing up at the corner of the room he saw Reborn's little bubble and relief flooded through him when he could hear his faint snores.

Not bothering to close the door behind him. He went in his room feeling free to limp without much pain. Kicking clothes and garbage out of his way. He attempting to open his dresser. His hand blindly groping for the handle.

'Fuck it' he mumbled after missing it various times. He was too far upset to worry about closes

He walked to the bathroom and closed his bedroom door behind him.

Stumbling through the dark hallway and bumping into an end table. He finally reached the door.

"Tsuna?'

The boss turned his head. On the left side of him he could see a silhouette he was too familiar with.

"Mom?" he questioned.

The figure came closer.

She wore a pink bath rope, its belt dangling at the sides. Her blue button up pajamas, laid wrinkled on her skin, as if she just woke up.

"Tsuna , your home" she said.

" Everybody was worried. Lambo cried himself to sleep. He thought monsters came and took you away." She chuckled "I'm surprised Reborn isn't awake."

She sighed before grabbing his arm.

Tsuna stay quiet. He let his face soften up from. All he needed was his mother to see that he was upset or the swollen cheek.

Shaking away heavy thoughts he gave her a soft smile as she continued.

"Anyways, don't stay out to late." She said sweetly.

Her eyes drooped with sleep. She tried to stifle a yawn but failed.

Tsuna smiled.

"Sorry, Mom. It won't happen again" he promised.

"Now go and sleep I'm just going to shower quickly" He continued.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before going back to her bed.

Hearing the closing of the door. Tsuna quietly went into his bathroom. The Fluorescent light was bright to his eyes. But that didn't matter. Tsuna knew it was a matter of time before he was questioned. Whether it was from Reborn or Lambo. He knows he has to make up an excuse and fast.

Stripping naked, Tsuna turned on the shower. The warm water felt good on his skin. He watched as the clear water turned red. The rose pelt color surrounded his feet and went down the drain. Thinking back over the situation, the honey eyed teen is surprised that he didn't pass out. Since he is so weak he was probably expected too. Shaking his head up under the water, he leaned his arm against the tile wall, to support himself.

' This is stupid. I am stupid. How could I let that happen?' He questioned himself.

' I defeated this powerful man and save the future for fuck sakes. How could I let this asshole, who held a grudge, come in .. .come in rape me!' He yelled to himself.

' This is just terrible. Hibari. He saw me. Saw me in that fucked up position. God he probably going to taunt me. Like I need that in my life.'

He laughed, not because it was funny but because it was fucked.

'I don't think I can ever face Hibari again'

His chuckle was caught in the water and made it should like some deranged cry.

He closed his eyes. The warmer water slicked his hair down and was attached to his face like leeches. He could feel the left side of his face started to numb or maybe it was already numb. He couldn't tell.

Deciding that it is finally time to wash himself, he did.

Lathering the soap he watched as the white bubbles become light pink. Most off the guck came off, while he was thinking on what to do.

Drying off he examine his body in the mirror. His pale skin showed of dark bruise and light bruise and small and large bruises. He noted that none of them was a nasty looking as the one he had one his face.

Mochida he thought. Tsuna walked to his room and quietly he closed the door.

Smiling as he noticed some pajamas put out for him.

His mother must of went in his room and laid it out. Cautiously he put his pajamas. He didn't want to risk waking up Reborn.

Snuggling on in the covers. Tsuna thought of ways to explain why he came home so late and the vicious bruise that lay on his face.

Thinking of nothing he decided to go to sleep. Hopefully forgetting about his life and dream a peaceful dream.

~-~-~-~-~-Switching POV !~-~-~-~-~-~

"Tsuna-nii!"

'What the hell?'

"Tsuna-nii!"

It took me minute to realize that someone was calling me.

I decided to ignore it and snuggle deeper into my bed. Thinking about what happen the previous day. I really didn't want to be bother.

"Tsuna-nii! Get up! You have a visitor."

Why can't you just let me sleep? Urghh Who is that Fuuta?

The door cracked open. Someone was walking in and their footsteps where light.

Cracking my eyes open. The sun rays burned pupils and my vision was blurry. I couldn't make out who stood in front of me.

I sat up rubbing my eyes and blink. It was Fuuta. Crap I got to keep my face down. I am pretty sure that bruise is stand out.

He was standing in the door way. Someone was standing behind him.

His peering face smiled at me.

"Tsuna-nii, someone has come to see you" By that time I could see Fuuta clearly. He was wearing a blue vest with a white button down shirt. His black shorts matched his sneakers and the stripes in his socks.

"Mama is taking us out shopping and it's time for you to wake up it noon already." He continued.

Panic rose through me. Its noon oh my god what to do! I am so late for . . wait today is Sunday.

Deep breath.

Deep breath.

I can't cause too much attention. I have to calm down.

I look at the side for Reborn. He wasn't there. The white swing bed was empty.

"Ahh its noon already. Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Putting a small smile on my face.I questioned the brown hair boy.

I flipped the covers off of me. My white T shirt and blue pajama pants where now visible.

My whole body ached. My arms didn't bother me too much.

I slowly let my feet touch the ground as I listened to his explanation.

" Ahh so It was Reborn who let me sleep in" I replied.

I guess I have more time to make up an excuse.

Fuuta shook his hand.

" Tha—"

"Fuuta ! Fuuta ! Come on where leaving!" a hyper voice interrupted.

I could tell by the voice that it was Lambo.

"Sorry, Tsuna-nii But I have to leave now"

I nodded and he left. Taking a deep breath as I heard the door slam. I let that fake smile fall. I could tell today I would be on my own. Looking down at my lap, I glanced at my arms. The bruises were darker, but it wasn't as sore. Once again my mind wander back to yesterday. How could let Mochida do that to me, I would never know. One thing is certain. I will get him back that was certain. He made a fool out of me and that I will not tolerate. Not from anyone, not even Reborn. That was certain. I t was when I heard something move when I remember that someone was here for me.

I stood up and fixed my face. I put on a small smile and pretending to forget that he was there.

I could see their shadow through the door crack. Before he could speak I already knew who it was. He was the one person I didn't want to face right now.

"Sawada" he black bangs covered his eyes as he came into my vision.

Guess I won't be alone today. I let my smile fall again as he came closer.

**oooooooooooooooo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer and Author's Note: aaaargh! **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Breaking Free from Reality**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 3**

I let out a moan of discomfort-ness. His eyes narrowed, he searched my face as if he was looking for something. I stared back. My glossy eyes peered innocent and I let my lips part slightly.

"Umm." was all I managed to say. My brown eyes sweep back and forth. I didn't know what to do. His visit was so unexpected. How should I act in front of him? Act as how I feel or act as I'm supposed to?

Feeling his icy glare on my face, I got goose bumps. I didn't know what to say my throat closed with the tight feeling of embarrassment. His sudden movements startled me. He was closer than I expected. His onyx eyes stared at me with concern.

My breath hitched to my displeasure. I didn't know what to expect when he extended his arm. Still in my state of shock. I didn't realize that he was holding something. It was when he gently forced his hand on my chest. I cringed at the contact. It was when I look down, that I felt like the stupidest person alive. It was the books. The homework I had to get. The fucking reason why I had to go to the school in the first place.

"Fuck." I let the curse slip through my lips.

I really did hate my life.

I took the books from him and earned a questioning look. I gazed at the books before putting on my best fake smile. "Thanks Hibari" I said looking up at him. "Sorry about the mess. I didn't know you were com-"

"Fake smiles doesn't suit you" he said quietly.

"What?" I replied after a couple of seconds of silence. His icy glare soon became heated. My face did something that I never liked. I blushed. A light almost unnoticeable rosy tint embedded itself on my face. I didn't know why it happens but it did. The thought hit me worse than Mochida. Thinking Hibari _cared_was startling. I let my smile fall again before putting on my poker face.

"Then what do you want?" I said coldly. I wasn't trying to be mean but that's the way it came out.

I walked over to my dresser. I didn't limp even though it would of felt much better if I did. I walked normally not wanting to show no sign of weakness in front of my cloud.

"I just…" His voice trailed off.

That was unusual for Hibari he was always blunt with what he was saying.

"You just what?" I questioned sharply. I really didn't want to sound mean. I laid my clothes out on my unmade bed.

"I wanted to make sure." he said finally. I looked at him. The captain was staring at nothing.

I might as well dress. Whats the point of waiting? It took me awhile before I finally managed to get my t shirt off. I felt his eyes on me but I didn't care. I'm pretty sure he saw most of me yesterday. I pulled my head through a blue t-shirt I took out and a white wife beater hoody.

"You wanted to make sure of what?" I questioned, sensing that he wasn't going to talk no more. I sat down next to the jeans I pulled out. It was surprising, how much my ass didn't hurt when I was seated.

I slowly stripped of my pants, feeling that I needed to complete my outfit.

I look back up at Hibari. The guardian was staring at me.

I felt panicky. His eyes almost reminded me of Mochida's. I shuddered. I swiftly pulled up my grey shorts before standing to face him.

"Well?" I continued to question. I motioned him to leave my room.

He followed silently after me. I went to my mother's room. She doesn't go out often, but that didn't stop her from buying make-up. When I approach her vanity, I could see eye shadow, mascara, blush, eye liner, and foundation.

I picked of the purple foundation container. I could see Hibari from the counter of my eye. Curious to what I was doing. Making my way to the bathroom, with Hibari in tow, I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I examine the bruise. It turned black. I chuckled to myself that was the first time I ever had a bruise turn black. I saw the cloud guardian in the mirror but decided not to play him any mind, it seems that he wanted to stop talking.

I dried my face thoroughly, thanks to Haru and Kyoko I knew more about make up then I would have liked.

I open the container and dabbed the cotton in it.

"Was it Mochida that did that to you?" I flicked my eyes to him, and then back to the mirror. I don't know why he would care. Shaking my head slightly I replied.

"Yes" I said flatly.

I finished putting on my make up in silence. Figured Hibari must have left because when I turned to put the make-up back he was gone. My thoughts wonder back to Mochida. I wanted to break out laughing, thinking back over it; if I really wanted to I could have snapped his neck in a second. That's if I wanted to... I wonder where Hibari went I don't remembering hearing the door open.

"Hibari!" I yelled out. It was all quiet, guess he really left.

I guess I _will_ be alone today. I gather my stuff; my pills, my gloves and my contacts. I should never leave my stuff home, learned my lesson yesterday. I wasn't hungry so I didn't eat anything. Checking to see that I had everything I left. Closing the door behind me, the figure waiting by the gate startled me. "Hibari" I groaned, I didn't even hear the door open.

I walked up to him.

"Is it something you want?" I asked the tall boy. It has to be a reason why he is still here.

"Hn" was what he said before turning his gaze towards me.

He was staring at me. His concerning gaze, penetrated my poker face. I mean, the look of his eyes made me want to cry and tell him how I was feeling. Letting out a shaky sigh, I looked away. I looked at trees, the gate; the birds perched on the branch, anywhere but at the person in front of me.

"What are you doing today?" he asked.

"Nothing" I shook my head not taking my gaze front the pretty bird. It was true that I didn't have anything plan today but I couldn't just sit down and mope. Plus I had this undying feel of hope that I would run into Mochida. Despite the current feeling of my body, that wouldn't stop me from fucking him up, if I see him. I'll teach him not to ever touch me again.

"Don't worry about Mochida." he said quietly.

The bird flew away when I turned to face him.

"What?" I asked. Just wanted him to repeat what he just said.

"I already took care of him" He stated darkly.

Suddenly anger filled me. I narrowed my eyes.

"What the hell do you mean you took care of him?" I asked sharply.

My words seem to have fazed him. Like he wasn't ready for my question. But I didn't care. This unnecessary feeling of anger was starting to show. What fuck was he talking about? Did he beat up Mochida? Hell I could have done that. Hell, I was going to do that. I clenched my fists at my sides. I don't think Hibari noticed.

"Look" He came closer to me than necessary. He bent he face so his mouth was just inches away from my ear.

"Don't waste your time on him. I already _handled_ it" he whispered to me.

My anger started to fade as a new thought came to me.

Why?

He backed up away from me. I soften my face expression.

I looked up, he was focused on the tree that had the bird in it.

"Why?" I said boldly.

I wanted to know why he would help me. After all didn't he say he didn't want to associate with me, the mafia? What the hell is he trying to get at?

"JUUDIAME!"

I turned my head. I could see a sliver head boy running toward us.

Looking back to my cloud, he began to walk away.

"Wait ! Hibari answer my damn question!" I yelled after him. He was half way down the block and it would be useless to run after him. I turned back to my right hand man. He was just arriving and was catching his breath.

"Juudiame, What was he doing here?" he asked, getting ready to go and pick a fight with him.

I took a deep breath. I let my lips curve into a smile.

"He was just warning me about not going to school after hours." I chuckled. "Nothing important" I finished.

Gokudera was still glaring behind, trying to see if he could see Hibari, who was long gone.

He turned back to me. His face lit up like always before grabbing me into one of his bear hugs.

OWWWW ! That hurt like hell but that didn't stop my smile from falling from my face. I didn't even have to force it.

Laughing I pushed him off over me.

"Okay, Okay Gokudera!" I laughed.

For some reason I almost forgot about how mad I am, almost. He always seems to make me happy ever though I don't want it.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready for what?" confusing hitting my words.

"For goofball's game" he answered. "We have to hurry its already-"he look at his black watch "2 o clock."

A couple of silent seconds passed.

Fuck, I can't believe I forgot. Yamamoto game was today and it starts at 2: 30.

" God Dammint" I scolded myself. How could I forget that?

Gokudera was looking at me funny. His eyebrow arched.

"Juudiame, are you okay?" he asked seriously.

What the hell I am a fucking book? I am I really that easy to read? No, Gokudera I am not okay. Over some damn homework I got raped.

Sighing slightly I replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feel sore that's all." I rubbed my shoulder to make it seem believable. Even though it was, I didn't feel like I was telling him the truth.

His gaze lingered on me a second too long. He finally looked away.

"Ok, let's start going" he smiled.

I nodded and went on.

I guess I won't be _alone_after all. I chuckled to myself and earned a glance from Gokudera,

This was going to be a long afternoon.

Fuck.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**


	4. Chapter 4

Adopted from **bigdaddykaykay**'s **A Guardian's Help.**

**Disclaimer: this is a fanfiction. If you know what I mean.**

**Author's Note: Oya~! So I finally had the permission to continue this story. Remember that I will only add more chapters to this fic so the original 6 chapters belong to him/her.? Okay? I do give credits to his/her? Awesome fic.**

***throws confetti***

**Changed title from A Guardian's Help to Breaking Free form Reality**

**`oooooooooooooooo**

**Breaking free from Reality**

**Oooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 4**

"What have I done?" Mochida questioned himself. When Hibari broke his nose, fear led him to run. Slowing down he glanced around him. He noticed the silence and the moon lit sky. He didn't know how long he was running, but he did know he was far away from the school. Jogging into a darken ally. He lent against the crusted wall and tried to catch his breath.

He used this moment to think through his actions. Shaking his head he realized what he did was a mistake stupid. He only wanted to rough him up not rape him.

' But Sawada kept pushing me' he pleaded with himself.

' He kept up that smug attitude.' Mochida let his head back roughly and hitting it against the wall. He sighed.

After that incident, with the fight, Kyoko never really talked to him. Just a few rare "hi's" and "byes" Wanting to get out the musty ally, Mochida decided to make his way across the street.

"I shouldn't have done that." He finally realized half way across the street. Cringing at the memory of what Hibari did to him. He could only be frightened at the thought of that sliver headed boy or Yamamoto might to do him. They seemed to be really closes to Sawada. He started to pace back and forth. It was too late to go home. Noticing the lack of people and cars out confirmed that thought and he knew that if he was to go home his father would have his head. He franticly shoved his fingers in his pocket. He had only 500 yen in coins. That wasn't enough to pay for a hotel room. He looked down at his clothes and saw the massive amount of dry blood. He was afraid to even think of his face as he licks the metallic taste off his lips. Cursing at himself for leaving his cell phone home. He would of called his sister, maybe she could pick him up.

'Hopefully' Mochida thought as he walked briskly to Namimori Park. If memory served him right it should be two pay phones in the entrance. He placed his cold hands into his pockets. He walked with is head down. He didn't see the reason of keeping guard when no one was out. Only few cars passed as he staggered his way in front of the phone booth. He entered the money and silently waited for his sister to pick up.

'_Ring_'

'_Ring_'

"… … … Hello?" a sleepy female voice answered.

"Sis it's me" he mumbled. He self-consciously started to play with the cord.

"Mochida" She yawned loudly.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? What do you want? Why are you calling from an unknown number? Are you home?" Her voice grew louder at every question. Large signs of irritation and worry were hitting her voice.

A couple seconds of silence passed by.

"Sis, I need you to pick me up" he said lowly.

"Why?" she asked quickly.

Thinking of a good excuse he replied saying he got jumped.

She snorted.

"Really? You expect me to believe that? You're the freaking Kendo captain. Don't give me no shit like that "she replied sharply.

He sighed silently.

" I wasn't jumped by one person there was a lot. I..I..I barely managed to get away" he lied. It may not have been a lot of people but Hibari's strength felt like 90 people plus ten.

He knew if he told his sister what really happen, she would never speak to him.

"Ohh please yo-

"Look." he interrupted her.

"I don't even know what time it is.. . .. All I know is that if I go home now Dad would kick my ass. You know how he is. So can you please pick me up?" he pleaded.

A large length of silence went by.

"… fine" she mumbled.

"Where are you?" she continued

"In front of the park" he replied.

He could her shuffling in the background.

"Thank-

The phone went dead.

"You" he said as he put the phone on the hook.

He stood there for moment. Letting the feeling of relief flood his body. But that didn't last long as thoughts of what happen early enters his mind. The feeling of guilt and fear enter him. He stood there frozen as horrifying thoughts plagued his mind.

It was still a great shock for Hibari. Seeing his bos- _the herbivore_being raped was mind blowing and sick. He remembered what happen clearly. It was like something clicked inside his mind. He wasn't doing anything. Just napping on the couch in his office. When all of a sudden he felt these little threads ghost around his body and tugging him. It was a soft and gently even ticklish. He thought it was just his imagination. It was until he felt the harsh and urgent tugs that he decided to get up.

Letting his curiously get the best of him, he followed. It was when he heard his name being called inside his mind. It sounded hurt and scared and much like his bos- that _herbivore_Sawada. Then suddenly he was yanked hard. The invisible threads almost threw him to the ground. As if it was going to drag him, if he did hurry up. He gained his posture quickly but silently followed it. The feeling of urgency attacked him and made him aware of his surroundings and alert.

It finally led him to a door. The force was strong and if he didn't fight to his stance it was sure to pull him through. Ignoring the threads for a moment and stood and listens.

What he heard was sickening, the cries and moans of a wretched beast filled his head and it made him want to throw up.

He quickly without hesitation opened the door and that when he saw it.

Mochida thrusting into his boss like he was some fuck toy.

The pulls have gotten too great to ignore and he let it consume him. He felt power rush through his veins as he stealthy snuck of behind Mochida.

"Doing this vile act in this gracious school. I will bite you to death." he said mostly to himself.

He could see the brown eyes look at him. Filled to the brim with tears, but refusing to let them go.

It wasn't long before he used his weapon to drag Mochida back and crack his noise. He didn't even have to use that must strength.

He watched as the sack of shit rolled on the floor clutching his nose before turning his attention to the boy perched on the desk.

He could see the heavy trembles of his leg and his eyes glued shut. Turned his face back to Mochida who was hastily making a run from the door.

Looking back at Tsun- _the herbivore_he noticed that he sat up.

Hibari was going to use the darkness in the room as an excuse to make him believe that he didn't know it was him.

"You shou-"

"Hibari "the herbivore, cracked unevenly.

"Can you pass me the tissue." he asked. His voice was soft and fragile

All of the things to ask for he asked for tissue, Hibari thought.

"I needed to clean up this mess "he said.

He didn't know where the tissues where at. So he headed for the switch but his voice made him halt.

"NO!"

It was loud and demanding. He turned slowly to the herbivore and made his way swiftly to a desk. Where else would it be but on the teacher's desk.

When he felt the box he quickly grabbed it and took it over to Sawada.

Not wanting to be in front of the herbivore as he cleaned himself, Hibari went to the window.

He felt light headed. He could still feel the threads ghosting over his skin, but that power urge was gone. He let his gaze go on his herbivore. Sawada was crouched forward and cleaning his self. Hibari could hear his breathing, how croaky and hoarse it was.

He turned him his full gaze toward the window. His eyes trailed the kendo captain. He was just now leaving school property. He could see the outline of his shadow in the street light.

Hibari shuddered as he heard his boss moved. The clacking of the metal zipper being zip up was heart breaking. He wanted to go over and help him. He wanted to go and find Mochida and break his face… _more_. He knew it would be awkward if he was helped clean up blood of the floor and desk. He just didn't want his boss to feel any more uncomfortable.

He heard more shuffling of feet before it was completely silence.

"Hibari" the boss called out.

He could feel his eyes on him, he didn't move and just waiting for him to continued.

"Don't speak a word of this." He said. His voice was low and solid.

Hibari slowly turned his head to look at the boss. 'Did he just order me?' he thought.

"Do Not Speak A Word Of This." The boss repeated. His voice was a little louder this time. It echoed through the closed room.

He could feel the threads grow tighter across his skin.

The captain's eyes widen at the power that follow through the boss.

Lost for words the only thing he could say was Hn.

He watched Sawada go to the door and stop at the middle of the door frame.

"Thank You." Tsuna mumbled before leaving.

It was so low and soft that he barely heard it.

He felt the tightness of the string and loosen and slowly un-wrapped from his body and followed after his herbivore.

He shivered. He didn't know how to explain it but he knew it wasn't his imagination and the fact that he felt it followed after Tsuna added more questions to his head.

He was walking out the room when his foot bumped into something. It was books and he picked it up and read it. Of course it would say Sawada Tsunayoshi. The clock in the main entrance read 9:15. He might as well go home.

As he walked down the street his thoughts wonder to Sawada and the strings.

' If it wasn't my imagination then what was it' he questioned himself.

He found it strange that he automatically knew it was Sawada. When it wrapped around his body and he felt that gentle and warm sensation, he could help but think of Tsuna.

And that power urge. It came from nowhere, the angry he felt when he saw Mochida, consumed him. All this strength came and took him making him more alert and ready for anything.

He was almost there. To Namimori Park, he figured he could cut through there and get home faster.

Hibari hastily crossed the street. He was almost to the entrance. There was someone using a booth.

No he was just standing there. 'Creepy' Hibari thought. He wasn't scared even though he felt lightheaded he could still bite someone.

As he got closer the person became clearer.

Once he recognized the boy.

He stopped instantly.

It was Mochida. Even from that short distance Hibari could see that he was shaking, maybe even crying.

He smirked. At least he was going to get one thing he wanted.

He slowly walked up to him until he was right behind his back.

No, he wasn't crying but he was shaking.

Hibari sucked his teeth and Mochida stopped automatically.

When he heard the sucking of teeth. Mochida knew someone was behind him.

He thought he heard someone approach him but he couldn't tell. The footstep was so light.

Panicking and not know what to do Mochida turn and push the person from behind him.

He stumbled back. But not very far.

When he looked back he saw it was Hibari. Fear penetrated his features. There was no way in hell he was going to fight Hibari and win.

Paralyzed in his thoughts he didn't see when Hibari swung at him. It was too late to dodge. His fist and weapon slammed a crossed his face. The impact made him loss his balanced and fall backwards into the phone booth. He then fell on the floor.

Mochida arched his back as the pain escalated. He looked at Hibari and saw his onyx eyes. It was like a demon broke loss. He was then grabbed in from the front of his shirt and yanked to his feet.

He didn't have the strength to move in time from the second blow.

It was stronger than the last. He didn't even have time to think when the third, fourth, and fifth blow came repeatedly.

Hibari let go of his shirt and watched as he fell to the ground.

Mochida face was numb with pain and he couldn't catch his breathe.

He moaned in pain as his head hit the concreted. He already had a pounding head ache from Hibari.

He opened his eyes to see Hibari kneeling over him. He then felt the cold metal steel of his weapon press against his throat.

His eyes widen as it got harder and his breathes got short.

"If I ever see you around Tsuna again, I will make sure he will be the last person you every see again. Do you understand me?" His voice was smooth and solid, cold and scary.

Mochida was scared shitless. He didn't want to die.

"Do you understand me?" Hibari hissed. Pressing harder on his neck, cutting of his breathing completely.

Mochida quickly shook his head and was granted oxygen again. He took a deep breath and began to cough. He tried to sit up but his back was hurting too much.

Mochida saw a head light flash on Hibari. He watched as the captain look and squint as the bright light burn his eyes.

Hibari sucked his teeth again before leaving.

The kendo captain laid on the ground. He was to tried to move.

He heard the driving of a car. Its squeaky breaks hurt his ears. The door open and closed. He could hear someone walking, and then stop.

"Mochida." She called out.

It was his sister.

"Mochida!"She yelled out.

He tried to yell but his throat as sore and raspy. It hurt too even swallow.

"Mochida!" She yelled out again.

"Here!" he finally managed to scream and it burned like hell.

He could hear running in his direction.

"O-oh my god! Mochida, who did this to you!" She yelled as she helped him sit up.

He didn't answer her.

She helped him to his feet and helped him to the car.

As his sister put his seat belt on he thought about how close he came to dying.

His heart pound as he thought of Sawada telling his family and police. He thought about how much more pain he would feel once Yamamoto or that sliver haired boy came for him.

He really did make the biggest mistake of his life.

**`oooooooooooooooo**

Thanks to all who reviewed and add this fic to their alerts/faves.


	5. Chapter 5

Adopted from **bigdaddykaykay**'s **A Guardian's Help.**

**Disclaimer: this is a fanfiction. If you know what I mean.**

**Author's Note: Oya~! So I finally had the permission to continue this story. Remember that I will only add more chapters to this fic so the original 6 chapters belong to him/her.? Okay? I do give credits to his/her? Awesome fic.**

***throws confetti***

**Changed title from A Guardian's Help to Breaking Free form Reality**

**`oooooooooooooooo**

**Breaking free from Reality**

**Oooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 5**

"Fuck its hot." I mumbled to myself. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, carefully avoiding my cheeks. "Hey Gokudera, do you see any seats?" I asked him. "No, not yet boss." Its too many got damn people here. All I want to do is seat down preferably in the shade. I huffed as the sun burned the back of my neck. All the bleachers were full. There wasn't a spot of the shiny grey seating anywhere.

"Tsuna!"

Did someone called me?

"Tsuna-chan! Up here!"

I raised my head to the sound. Oh it was Kyoko her bright yellow dress wasn't hard to miss.

"Gokudera, over here."I said grabbing his hand and pulling up between the people on the bleachers. Yeah we kicked a couple of people on the way up, but they shouldn't be sitting right there anyway.

As we got closer I could make out two other people. It was Nii-san and Hana. I smiled as we enter the secluded section; there wasn't any sign of the sun up here at all.

"Kyoko! Did you really have to call them up here?" Hana grumbled once we were in hearing range. I glanced at her quickly before ignoring her while my storm guardian glared at her. I'm not in the mood for her to day I might lose my temper. This was the highest bleacher on this side of the stadium it had the most shaded… and it was the shortest on too. I'd say not even 5 people could fit on it. Hana was sitting all the way at the end in her red button up and dark blue jeans. Kyoko was on the left her and Nii-san was at the end on his white shorts and his blue shirt covered by an orange hoody.

"Hey guys" I said scooting in besides Nii-san. I moved in as close to him as conceivable. Giving Gokudera as much room as possible.

" Hi Tsuna-chan, Gokudera-san" Kyoko nudged Hana.

"Hi" she said tightly. My storm slide in beside me. Our knees couldn't help but touch.

"Hi Sawada, Octopus Head."

"Oi! Shut up Muscle Brain." He responded.

It was a tight squeeze but we all fit. I had my sun on my left and my storm on my right. I looked around and everybody seemed comfortable.

Hana and Kyoko were talking about something and Nii-san was mumbling about how extreme this game was going to be. I turned to look at Gokudera but he seemed to be in his on world. His expression was blank and was looking at nothing.

The dull burning sensation I have become used to started to send striking sharp pains through my ass. The first time it happened I jumped. It was surprising and I wasn't expecting it. I could see Gokudera and Nii-san glance at me but I just gave them a reassuring smile pretended to look at the game, which had yet to start.

I sat as still as I could to avoided the unexpected attacks through my body. Ok this wasn't so bad – Fuck that hurts. I can't sit like this no more. That was worse than the first one. I took a deep breathe. I looked over at Nii-san he was still was mumbling about how the game was going to turn out and Gokudera still had that same expression. It looks like something was bothering him.

I took another deep breathe before slowly leaning on Nii-san. I let my head lay on his shoulder and my arm fall on his lap. My taking some of my weight off my ass would stop the unexpected stark bites.

He immediately stop mumbling. Before he could even breathI snapped my gaze to his.

"Um.. Nii-san.. Can I lean on you a bit? My back kind of aches and it hurts when I sit up." I mumbled looking up at him.

Ours face were close and I could feel his hot breath on my cheek. He smelled of peppermint, the toothpaste peppermint.

I thought he was going to push me off but his cheeks turned pink and he opened his mouth. "S-sure Tsuna." He said as took his hand that was trapped underneath me and moved it backwards.

For a moment in thought he was going to wrap his arm around me but he didn't. He just changes his body to lean on it. I turned back to look at the field. The game was finally starting. I could see the players running to their respective places.

I couldn't help but give a side glance to Gokudera. It felt like his eyes was burning hole in my face. As soon as our eyes met he opened his mouth.

"Boss, are you okay?" He eyes grew concerning. "Your face is red" Before I could say anything he pressed his hand up against my forehead. "I think you have a fever. Maybe I shou—"

"Gokudera. I'm fine, just a little hot" I _am_ just hot but not the type of hot the sun gives you but it feels as if it coming from the instead of me. Hmm? I don't know.

Gokudera was still looking at me. The way his eyes gazed at me with so much concern made we want to tell him. To tell what happened to me.. But I can't. Instead I can plaster on a smile and hope he doesn't look at me like that again. I swiftly broke eye contact looked back at the diamond field.

I could just barely see Yamamoto he was standing up outside his cage talking to his teammates. His jet black hair was spiked up as usual and he had two white stripes pulled across his nose. He held a sliver bat and was pressing it into the ground.

He must have caught my gaze because he looked up and started to wave at us. I waved back getting a cooling feeling. It felt wet but it wasn't. I don't know how to explain it but it seemed to sit right by that warmth I felt early. He turned back to his teammates.

We were already forty-five minutes into the game and our team had 2 homerooms and the other team had 2 outs. By that time I leaned off of Nii-san. Feeling the in to take the unexpected cramps like a boss.(_A/N: lol_) " Hey boss, look at this guy!" Gokudera said laughing. Pointing across the filed into the other bleachers. I followed his finger and saw a boy in an arm cast. My eye brows furrowed. It was Mochida. He was all the way at the bottom of the bleachers. There where people surrounding him but no one seemed to talk him. He looked like he was by himself...Perfect.

"..rrible don't he boss,boss?"

"Huh?" I asked Gokudera. I wasn't paying attention to him.

"Did you hear anything I said?" his voice getting a little bit annoyed.

"I'm—

"Don't you dare say I'm _fine_." Gokudera said viciously. I snapped my gaze from to Mochida to look at him.

"You haven't been acting like yourself all day….Did that Bastard do something to you?" I knew when he said bastard he was talking about Hibari. "No Gokudera." I said rather calmly. I could feel my blood start too. Why can't he just understand that he must not know! I took deep breathe trying to calm myself. It not his fault doesn't get mad at him Tsuna. All your anger should be directed to Mochida.

Just when I made some friends. Some good, trustworthy friends. I had to get rape. If they find out they would probably hate me. They will think I'm disgusting. I can't let Gokudera find out. I can't let anybody find out. I won't let this mess fuck up my friendships.

"Look Gokudera, I'm a little sore from training, my back hurts like a bitch and my arms look like a fucking Cheetah!"I snapped my voice getting a little louder at the end. I could feel Nii-san's gaze on me. I took a deep breathe.

Gokudera looked shocked at the tone of my voice and the profanities I was using. It took his shocked look to make me realized what I have done.

Oh my god! He goes to hate me now I have to apologize quickly.

" Oh my… Gokudera I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I..I'm just not having a good day." With that I stood up. I can't stay right here I feel to jitter. "I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom."

I squeezed Gokudera's shoulder and gave him apologetic look before making my way towards the bottom of the bleachers.

"Tsuna where are you going? Yamamoto playing next round!"

Kyoko yelled after me.

I waved my hand and muttered that I would be back. She was right though Yamamoto was playing next round. I need to get hold of myself. It was extremely hard to walk start in front of people with your ass burning but it had to be done. By the time reached the bathroom I had to take a breath because the pain was too much.

I wouldn't even be in this situation if it wasn't for Mochida.

Just thinking about him made me want to punch his face into the ground. I could just kill him if I had the chance.

I opened the door to find the bathroom empty. The floor was slightly wet and the smell of stale bleach hit my nose.

I walked over to the sink and examined myself in the mirror. Luckily the makeup stand on, it hide the hideous caused by Mochida. I'm surprised Kyoko or Hana didn't notice I had it on.

The sound of the door being opened snapped me out of my trance and I pretended to wash my hands. When I looked back at the mirror I almost died of happiness. The thought of him coming to me was priceless. This is just fantastic. He didn't even bother to look up at me. He just went start to the stall.

I quickly turned off the sink before locking the bathroom door. There is where I stood and waited for him to come out. I heard the toilet flush then the stall unlocking. He pushed the door opened and paused at the sight of me. He eyes went wide before he quickly adverted his gaze and headed toward the sink.

He just ignored me. He just walked away like I was some weak little bitch. I didn't have to take the pill for my flames to come and when they did I was behind him in a quick second. Before Mochida could even think I slammed his head into the mirror. The mirror cracked in repetitions of a circle.

That poor mirror.

"UNNGGGG AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled.

Ahh Music to my ears. I laughed.

"So, first you rape and then you ignore me like I don't exist. I must say, where are your manners Mochida?" I ask before slamming his face into the mirror this time little pieces of glass fell into the sink.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. I pulled him back to examine his face. A rather large piece of glass was lodged right in the middle of his forehead. Tears filled his eyes, snot leaked through his nose and blood streamed down his face. Urghh.. He looks disgusting.

"P-please.."he begged trying to push me away.

"Oh shut up. You don't have the right to beg. After what you did to me I should just kill." I spat at him shoving his arm down.

His cries got louder. Like I really was going to kill him, he's not even worth it.

"SHUT UP!" I backhanded him into the ground. He clutches his nose as I saw more blood leak out of his face.

At this rate he probably will die of blood lost. Pshh I don't care.

" I swear Mochida, you must be stupid as fuck if you didn't think I was going to come after you!" I yelled at him stumping him in his storming.

I watch as he went into a coughing fit and wither in pain.

"Not so weak now am I?" I went into a laughing fit. This was just priceless.

"Did Hibari do that to your arm?" I softly asked before yanking out of the now bloody sleeve. He was now coughing and screaming.

Nothing could of sounded better at this point. I took and bended his arm and before he could even react I broke his bone through his skin. I could see blood squirting out of the wound I just cased. It looked like a lovely water fountain.

Mochida wasn't even screaming anymore, he was twitching like he did have the strength in him to scream.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" somebody viciously yelled from outside.

I sighed. This was just getting fun.

I stepped above Mochida twitching form before yanking his face to look at me.

"If you breathe a word of this to _anyone_. I will come after you and I will kill you. You got that?" I said as calmly as possible.

Mochida barely nodded his head before let it hit the feel.

BANG!

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" That same person yelled again.

"If you don't shut the hell up.."

I let my flames go out and I examine my clothes. Not a speck of blood anywhere. I smiled.

I looked back at Mochida before my making my way to the door.

I unlocked it and before I could even open it yanked out of my grasped.

"What the hell you aren't the only… What the hell did you do?" The stranger pushed me out of the way and saw the bloody mess of Mochida behind me.

When he turned around to confront me I punched him in the face knocking him out. I couldn't have witnesses. I dragged his body into an empty stall before looking back at Mochida. He seemed unconscious.

I quickly left the bathroom and made it back to the bleachers.

I hope I didn't miss Yamamoto's play.

**`oooooooooooooooo**

Thanks to all who reviewed and add this fic to their alerts/faves.


	6. Chapter 6

Adopted from **bigdaddykaykay**'s **A Guardian's Help.**

**Disclaimer: this is a fanfiction. If you know what I mean.**

**Author's Note: Oya~! So I finally had the permission to continue this story. Remember that I will only add more chapters to this fic so the original 6 chapters belong to him/her.? Okay? I do give credits to his/her? Awesome fic.**

***throws confetti***

**Changed title from A Guardian's Help to Breaking Free form Reality**

**`oooooooooooooooo**

**Breaking free from Reality**

**Oooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 6**

My nerves where still jitter when I made it back to the bleachers. When I finally reached it I was panting slightly, having ran here from the bathroom it was quite a distance.

Knowing Gokudera he'll probably be worried.

"Boss you were in there for a long time, are you alright?"

See.

I sighed and put on a _fake_ smile.

"Yeah I'm good. I just didn't want to miss Yamamoto."

I said breathlessly taking my seat next to Nii-san. His eyes brows furrowed instantly before he looked angry.

"Don't smile if you don't mean it boss." My cheek started to twitch that was the second time I heard that today.

My smile fall.

"Tsuna! You made it just in time to see Yamamoto play!" Nii-san yelled. Oh Good I didn't miss Yamamoto's play. I nodded to Ryohei before turning to the diamond field.

Ah. There he is. Standing in the far middle of the field, he was taking test swings with his sliver bat. Whining it back and forth and flexing his shoulders.

A smile grew instantly on his face when the whistle blew. _**(a/n: do they even have whistles in baseball?)**_

Yamamoto straightens out his stance before pulling his arms back. He always had a determine glint to his eyes and right now they was shining bright.

The ball flew in a blank of an eye. I almost thought my cloud wouldn't hit it, but of course he did.

I could hear the crowd cheer as Yamamoto abandon his bat and took off flying towards first base.

The ball was still being chased before it could reach the pitcher so he kept running.

It was when Yamamoto hit home that the ball was finally caught.

The cheers and roars grew quiet as they waited for the referee. We all leaned forward in our seats to hear him.

…

..

.

"SAFE!"

Applause and cheers erupted, Ryohei and Gokudera jumped out their seats cheering and yelling Yamamoto's name.

I laughed and clapped when I saw my rain jumping around excited, before heading back toward the cage.

The rest of the game went by pretty good. I apologized to Gokudera for smiling fake and I said that I just didn't want him to be mad. Which was true in every which way but…

I did lean back on Ryohei not because of my ass but because it was…comfortable. That does probably explain why he was uncharacteristically quiet. I don't know why it's something about Nii-san that makes me feel warm. He gives off an aura of energy and liveliness and it just feels good.

It was actually about 6:00 when the game finally ended. Yamamoto practically pushed us to his father restaurant. He said it was a victory feast waiting for us.

Sure enough when we arrived there was sushi everywhere.

"This fish is extremely delicious!" Ryohei yelled. Kyoko and Hana nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Yamamoto-san the crab meat taste amazing." I said putting my chopsticks down. I feel full.

"Pops always cooks his best." Yamamoto laughed. I looked over at Gokudera and his mouth was full of seaweed. I laughed; he looks like a little kid who has a truckload of candy. His eyes were even sparkling.

"That was an awesome game baseball brain." Gokudera announced after his last tuna roll.

"Yeah, it was really fun. It would have been a shame if we had canceled it." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Cancel it? Why would they have to cancel? As if reading my mind..

"What cancel? Why would they cancel it Yamamoto?" Kyoko asked.

He took a deep breath. "Well do you guys remember the Kendo captain, Um Mochida?"

Holy shit this cannot be happening. Any blood that may have been in my face is gone. I looked a Yamamoto.

"That prick? Yea I know him" I heard Hana say. "Me too." Nii-san said. Gokudera just nodded.

"Well he was beaten up really bad." Oh my god. "- He was found in the bathroom. It was" Keep calm Tsuna. "another guy in they too.. But he wasn't as hurt a Mochida. He was unconscious."

My heart was in my throat. I could have sworn it had stopped if it wasn't pulsing loudly in my ears.

"Oh that's horrible!" Kyoko yelled. "Tch. I'm not surprised. He was jerk." Hana muttered.

Fuck! I lowered my head and took deep breaths. He better not had said anything. Oh my God! What if they out? And that guy. If he says something… He didn't actually see me hurt Mochida but he got a good look at my face.

God, how could I have been so stupid. If they find out I did this. That I beaten up someone… then they would definitely hate me. Why did I do that? God Damnit.

" What happened to him?" Gokudera asked. I peeked back up at Yamamoto.

" Um from what the coach said. Somebody um… urhh… it's kind of gruesome." He turned to the girls but they weren't going anywhere.

"Somebody… broke his arm. When I say broke I don't mean a tiny fracture I mean somebody literally broke his arm bone through his skin."

"Oh my.." Kyoko gasped.

"That's not all. The Coach also said that somebody banged his head up against the mirror. He head glasses shards in his face and eyes." He added humorless.

Glass… in his eyes? Did I do that?

" That's terrible" Kyoko mumbled clutching her arm.

"Wonder what he did to deserve that." Hana groaned wrapping her arms around her chest.

He deserved more than that. I thought or at least I think I thought.

" What was that boss?"

Urm

"Umm did they say who did it?" I asked Yamamoto.

"No, that's why we almost canceled the person who did it was still around. But I guess they didn't want to startle the people so they just told the teams." He finished.

Good. That's great. He didn't say anything. Neither of them.

"I wonder if it was the Yakuza, those people are scary." Hana shudder.

"It could have been the Mafia too." I laughed out letting my relief get the best of me.

Crap! Did I just say that? What is wrong with me?

Hana scowled at me before calling me weirdo. I looked over at Gokudera he was kind of confused. And Yamamoto just laughed.

I groaned at the awkward silence.

" Um what time is it?" I didn't ask anyone in particular but Nii-san was the first to answer.

"Its 7:52"

"Shit" I still have that homework to do.

I stood and stretch. Well I tried to anyway.

"I have to go I have work to do." I groaned.

"Oh well do you want me to walk you home?" Yamamoto asked. His creamy face held a smile. I'm doing it again. My face its blushing why is that?

"Uh..umm" I stuttered.

"No! I should walk the boss home. I am your right hand man right boss?" Gokudera interrupted. He was also smiling at me.

I blushed even hard. Not even this make up can cover up how dark my face is.

" Well you don't have to" I said to the both of them. "Well I want too." Gokudera insisted, standing up.

" We'll walk Tsuna home together." Yamamoto said doing the same.

" Tch. I want to go home too. Kyoko can we leave now?" Hana added. She agreed and before I knew I we all was out the door.

" Thanks for the food Yamamoto." Kyoko said as Hana, Nii-san, and she walked away. We didn't walk together. They had to go meet up with their parents for some reason.

So now is was just Yamamoto, Gokudera, and me.

Not that I'm complaining.

The walk was quiet and I was comfortable. I look up. The sky looked the same as yesterday. Dark with a hit of purple and orange.

I sighed. Why did this happen to me? It's always me. Nothing good every comes to No-good Tsuna.

I sighed again. I don't know which is worse getting rape by Mochida or beating him to a bloody pulp.

Either way I can't let them find. The two people I care about the most will not find out. I cannot think of what will happen if they ever do. I groaned.

This time it didn't go unnoticed.

"Tsuna, What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked me. His eyes matched the one Gokudera was sprouting early.

I looked at Gokudera. He was looking at me too. He looked miserable.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mine. That's all." I said looking down.

There was a long silence before someone grabbed my shoulder pulling me to a halt.

"Boss, you know you can tell us anything right?" Gokudera said. Stepping closer to me.

"Yeah, Tsuna were your best friends. We are here for you" Yamamoto did the same.

Great. I sniffed. Now I feel like crying. I love them too much to tell them what really.

I kept my head down thinking about what I want to say.

I could tell them and risk everything I have with them or I could just keep it to myself and lived happily ever after.

It's my choice. So I chose the latter.

I gave heartily laughed before looking at them. I love them too much.

"Of course I could tell you guys anything. That's what best friends are for!" I smiled genuinely this time before hugging them both.

"I love you guys. Promise not to leave me if anything happens." I could feel them hug back but they didn't answer.

"Promise!" I whispered. They have to so even if they find out they won't leave. They won't because they promised

I pressed my face into their chested. I couldn't help it but my face was getting wet.

"Promise!" I screamed into their chest.

"Tsuna we promise. We will never leave you." Yamamoto said placing his chin my head.

"Boss we love you too much to ever do so." Gokudera mumbled rubbing his warm hand on my back.

So here we were in the middle of an empty side walk hugging each other for dear life.

I don't know how long we stayed there and I really don't care.

I pulled back slightly we I felt my face was dry enough.

I looked up to see the two most glorious faces smiling down at me.

"We should get you home." Yamamoto mumbled.

I nodded and detach myself.

I felt Gokudera grab my hand before squeezing it slightly. All the chaos that my emotions were harboring was instantly calm. Yamamoto grabbed my other hand giving me a smile and I felt that same rush of coolness from early but this time it was great.

I smiled at them before we started to walk. They will never leave me. They promised. No matter what happens. They would never leave me.

**`oooooooooooooooo**

Thanks to all who reviewed and add this fic to their alerts/faves.


End file.
